


Promise Me Forever (A TVXQ, SS501, SHINee, JYJ Fanfic)

by loridee



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop, Other K-pop Idols As The Story Progresses, SHINee, SS501
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loridee/pseuds/loridee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Lives are changed forever when a horrific three-car pile up gravely injures TVXQ's Jung Yunho, SHINee's Lee Taemin and SS501's Kim Hyung Jun; while an unexpected illness will rock the members of JYJ to the very core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me Forever (A TVXQ, SS501, SHINee, JYJ Fanfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident changes several lives forever.

Promise Me Forever (A TVXQ, SS501, SHINee, JYJ Fanfic)  
By loridee2023

 

Summary: Lives are changed forever when a horrific three-car pile up gravely injures TVXQ's Jung Yunho, SHINee's Lee Taemin and SS501's Kim Hyung Jun; while an unexpected illness will rock the members of JYJ to the very core.

 

Chapter One: Happiness And Sorrow Go Hand-In-Hand Together

 

Seoul, South Korea  
Early Autumn

Early evening…

 

The rain was coming down so hard that Shim Changmin could barely make out where he was going. Any second now he expected his band mate/best friend/boyfriend to tell him to pull over and let him drive them the rest of the way home.

"Minnie, pull over," came the soft command a few seconds later.

"We're almost home, Yunnie. I'll get us there safely," Changmin retorted tensely.

"No, it's too dangerous. Pull over to the side of the road, and we'll wait for the rain to subside. Then you can drive us the rest of the way home," Jung Yunho commanded a bit firmly.

Obeying his hyung, Changmin pulled off to the side of the road and parked his glossy dark red Ferrari. He then shut off the engine to conserve on gas and turned the blinkers and the fog lights on so that if anyone came along they would see them and not run into them. Turning in his seat, Changmin looked at Yunho and asked, "Now what? It might be a half hour before the rain lets up."

Yunho turned in his seat to face Changmin. "Let's talk," Yunho said; his tone softer now but sounding serious. "Thank you for dinner tonight. It was nice."

Changmin smiled and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed it too." Then he rolled his shoulders and grumbled, “Of course, it would’ve been even *nicer* if we hadn’t had *unexpected company* join us for dinner.”

Yunho chuckled and said, “Minho and Taemin were glad to see us. With their band and our band being so busy lately with promotions and tours, we haven’t seen much of them, or much of Super Junior or TRAX for that matter. I enjoyed spending part of our evening with Minho and Taemin. They make me laugh. And they are so adorable together. Taemin’s over the moon about them being together, and Minho is too even though he’s trying to act all nonchalant about it.” Yunho chuckled again. “He asks a lot like you, you know? All nonchalant on the outside about the happiness in his life but screaming for joy on the inside.”

“I don’t act like that! And Minho’s nothing like me!” Changmin admonished in mock irritation.

“Oh, yes he is! He’s just as arrogant and grumpy and nonchalant as you are! He’s so much like you it’s almost like you’re brothers!” Yunho accused with a twinkle of mirth in his black eyes.

“I am not arrogant! You take that back, Yundol!” Changmin exclaimed in mock shock.

“I will not! You are arrogant! Arrogant like a prince sometimes! But you’re my *arrogant prince*, and I wouldn’t have you any other way,” Yunho soothed teasingly.

That caused a momentary pause in Changmin’s rant. Changmin’s gaze went all soft and starry-eyed; then he regained his senses and retorted arrogantly, “Well, if Minho’s a lot like me, then Taemin’s a lot like you! All happy and upbeat and positive all of the time! Did you know he’s a *morning person* like you are?! He drives Minho crazy with his bright and cheery morning self!” 

“Really? Well I bet deep down inside Minho secretly loves that quality about Taemin…just like I know you secretly love that quality about me,” Yunho teased with a slight smirk on his handsome face; yet his gaze was soulful as he looked intently at Changmin.

Changmin felt himself falling under Yunho’s hypnotic spell of love and blushed slightly as a shy smile lifted the corners of his wide mouth. “Okay, you got me there, hyung. I admit – I love how bright and cheery you are each morning. It makes me happy to see you so happy.”

The teasing smirk left Yunho’s face to be replaced with a serious expression. “You make me happy, Minnie,” he admitted softly to Changmin. “Every moment I spend with you makes me happy.”

Changmin felt his heart flutter in his chest at Yunho’s admission. “You make me happy too,” Changmin admitted back softly. “Every moment I spend with you makes me happy too." Then Changmin smacked himself in the forehead and exclaimed, "Ugh! That just sounded sooo cheesey, didn't it?!"

"No, it sounded heartfelt because it came from your heart," Yunho said seriously, all traces of teasing gone from his voice as his heart fluttered with joy at Changmin’s admission. Changmin lowered his hand from his forehead, his expression serious now as he regarded Yunho closely. Yunho smiled sweetly at Changmin; then Yunho's gaze widened a little as Changmin fished out something from the pocket of his leather jacket and placed a tiny black velvet box in Yunho’s hand. Yunho looked at the box and asked, “What’s this? It’s not my birthday. That was eight months ago.” He looked at Changmin questioningly. 

Changmin chuckled and said, "Silly hyung, it doesn't have to be your birthday in order for me to give you something. Now open the gift before I take it back."

Yunho snatched the box away from Changmin's outstretched hand. "Oh, no you don't! It's mine! All mine! Keep your grimy paws to yourself!" Yunho exclaimed with one of his beautiful, hearty laughs, which caused Changmin to chuckle gleefully. Then Yunho settled down and opened the black box. The streetlights helped aide him in seeing inside the box. His mouth fell open and his heart skipped a beat at what he saw inside the box. Nestled within the folds of black velvet were two platinum gold rings. They glimmered in the glow of the streetlights. Yunho looked at Changmin again and stammered, "Are...are these...w-w-what I think they are?"

Changmin's expression was soft and tender as he asked gently, "What do you think they are, baby?"

Yunho hesitated, almost afraid to speak. "P-p-promise rings?" he asked hopefully.

Changmin smiled that gorgeous smile of his. "No, more like commitment rings. They look like promise rings but they mean a whole lot more than a promise. They mean commitment." He grew very serious as he took hold of Yunho's left hand. Yunho stared wide-eyedly at him. "Yunho...I love you. You know I love you," he said seriously, and Yunho nodded that he knew Changmin loved him. Changmin smiled sweetly then continued seriously, "Sweetheart, these last nine years with you have been the best years of my life because I've spent them with you. Through the good times and the bad times, I spent them with you, and I’m eternally grateful for that. I thank God everyday for having you in my life. You mean the world to me, sweetheart. You're more than my band mate and my best friend. You are the love of my life. And I want to commit myself to you forever, and I hope you'll want to commit yourself to me forever. I know you love me...but I also know you've been hurt a lot in your life. I know it's hard for you to believe that I can love you as much as I do...but I do, Yunho. I love you sooo much, and I want us to be together always. So..." He reached inside the box and took one of the rings out. He then lifted Yunho's left hand and poised the ring at the tip of Yunho's ring finger. He locked his gaze with Yunho's again and asked softly, "Yunho...baby...my honey bunny...will you commit yourself to me always and wear this ring as a symbol of your commitment to me? Will you promise me forever with you?"

Yunho could barely breathe as his heart hammered away in his chest. Never in a million years had he ever expected Changmin to officially ask him to commit himself to Changmin - although it was something Yunho had longed for, for a long time now. But with the joy in Yunho’s heart came a stab of fear. The last time Yunho been asked this very same question and he had said yes...Kim Jaejoong had ended up breaking his heart and abandoning him. Yunho didn't want to go through that kind of heartache again. But he was sooo in love with Changmin...much more in love with Changmin than he had ever been in love with Jaejoong.

Changmin waited anxiously for Yunho's answer; Changmin's heart in his eyes. "You can trust me, sweetheart. I'll never hurt you. I'll never abandon you. I'll always be with you. And I'll always love you, I promise," he pledged.

Yunho looked at Changmin for a long moment; then he looked at the ring again. "It's beautiful," he murmured, stalling. It was a very beautiful platinum gold band.

"Yes, it sure is. I had both rings custom-made," Changmin said as he watched Yunho closely. When Yunho didn’t respond and kept staring at the ring, Changmin asked again softly, "Baby…sweetheart…honey bunny…will you accept this ring as a sign of my commitment to you? Will you let me commit myself to you forever and ever? Will you promise me forever with you? Please?" It was rare when Changmin pleaded for anything, and hearing him plead now tugged at Yunho's heart strings.

Yunho bit his lower lip, and Changmin nearly groaned at how plump and fleshy that bottom lip of Yunho's looked caught between Yunho's teeth. Changmin fought the urge to lean over and capture that bottom lip with his own lips and suck that lip into his mouth. Changmin's gaze turned soulful as he watched Yunho look at the ring again. For several seconds the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of the rain outside hitting the Ferrari and both Changmin's and Yunho's shallow breathing.

"It's really beautiful," Yunho whispered again softly after a while. His hand trembled and he felt Changmin's hand tighten around his hand. He looked up at Changmin and the whole world seemed to narrow to just Changmin only. He saw the plea in Changmin's eyes, saw the love and hope in Changmin's eyes, saw the fear of rejection in Changmin's eyes. Yunho swallowed hard. He was suddenly confused as to what to say or do.

Changmin saw the confusion in Yunho’s beautiful eyes, and he smiled that gorgeous smile of his before saying softly, "I'll be good to you, Yunho. I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy." His smile faded when Yunho remained silent. "Baby...I'm nothing like Jaejoong. I'll never hurt you in the way that he hurt you. I'll never betray you, I’ll never abandon you, and I’ll never throw your love for me back in your face." He rubbed his thumb against the back of Yunho's hand, the silky softness of Yunho's skin titillating his senses. "Please accept this ring, Yunho. Commit yourself wholly to me. Let these two rings represent our love and commitment to each other." When Yunho still didn't say anything, Changmin sighed wearily then whispered soulfully, "Yunho, I love you. I love you more than life itself. You mean everything to me. I'm totally committed to you. You have my heart, baby. You have all of me. Let me have all of you. Let me have all of your heart. Let me have your trust. Let me have forever with you. Please, honey bunny...please." He blinked and two tears spilled from his eyes and rolled down his face.

Yunho gasped and immediately wiped the tears from Changmin’s face with his free hand. Then he brushed a lock of Changmin's dark brown hair out of Changmin's face before cupping Changmin's smooth, lean cheek in his hand. His own gaze filled with tears as he stared at Changmin for a long moment. Changmin could see in Yunho's watery gaze the internal war Yunho was fighting within himself. Then Yunho smiled that beautiful smile of his and said softly as both worry and fear melted away from him, "I accept, Changmin. I accept your gift. I accept forever with you. I commit myself wholly and completely to you. I love you...and I trust you. With all my heart and soul...I trust you…and I commit myself forever to you."

A tiny sob of joy escaped Changmin's lips as he turned his head and kissed Yunho's palm, causing Yunho to shiver in delight. Then grinning from ear to ear as tears of joy flowed down his face, Changmin slipped the ring onto Yunho's ring finger. The ring fit perfectly. Then Changmin reached for the other ring in the tiny black velvet box and requested softly of Yunho, "Put this on my finger, please?"

Smiling as tears flowed freely down his own face, Yunho took the ring from Changmin then lifted Changmin's left hand. He slid the ring onto Changmin's ring finger; then he brought Changmin's hand up to his lips and kissed both the ring and the ring finger before pressing his wet cheek against the back of Changmin's hand and whispering as he closed his eyes, "Ooh, Minnie...I love you sooo much." Then he lifted his head, his gaze glowing with love, trust and joy as he leaned over and tenderly kissed Changmin on the lips.

Changmin groaned against Yunho’s silky-soft lips and unfastened Yunho’s seatbelt before gathering Yunho into his arms, drawing Yunho across the seat and into his lap, then arranging Yunho so that Yunho straddled Changmin's lap; Yunho's thighs bracketing Changmin's hips. Then Changmin deepened their kiss; his tongue licking at Yunho's pouty lower lip before sucking the lip into his mouth. His tongue slid into Yunho's mouth and caressed every wet inch of that sweet, wet cavern before deepening the kiss even further; devouring Yunho's mouth thoroughly and completely.

Yunho moaned and responded deeply to the kiss; sensation tingling up and down his spine. He then broke the kiss, the need for oxygen causing them both to pant softly. He pressed his forehead against Changmin's and whispered huskily, "The rain's let up. We should get home before it starts again." Outside the downpour of rain had let up considerably.

"In a minute," Changmin whispered back just as huskily; then he leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of Yunho's neck, his lips tenderly kissing the flawless skin of Yunho's neck before licking and then sucking gently on the succulent skin. Yunho mewled and buried his face in Changmin's hair as his body shivered in pleasure. He breathed deeply of the fresh scent of Changmin's hair then he mewled again as Changmin nibbled at his neck before sucking on the sensitive skin again, marking Yunho as Changmin's own. Then Changmin nibbled his way back up Yunho's neck to Yunho's lips as his hands slid underneath Yunho's leather jacket to caress the lean, muscled expanse of Yunho's back; the warmth of Changmin's palms penetrating the fabric of Yunho's dress shirt to seep deep into Yunho's being, warming Yunho's heart and soul. Yunho moaned and opened his mouth to Changmin, allowing Changmin's tongue to slip inside again and twine with his own tongue; the sweet taste of Changmin filling Yunho's mouth deliciously.

Changmin groaned and leaned back into his seat, allowing Yunho's whipcord-lean body to press more intimately against his own whipcord-lean body. "Mmm...you feel sooo good pressed against me, honey bunny. I love the feel of you against," Changmin praised huskily against Yunho's lips as he cupped the back of Yunho's head and held it still so that he could tenderly ravish Yunho's mouth more deeply; Changmin savoring the sweet taste that was uniquely Yunho. Then Changmin broke their kiss and nibbled another path of burning kisses down the lean column of Yunho's neck.

Yunho groaned and arched his head back, allowing Changmin total access to his neck. When Changmin licked at Yunho's Adam’s apple, Yunho groaned again and swallowed convulsively before panting thickly, “Minnie...ooh, Minnie…we need to get home before…before it starts raining hard again. We're on the side of the road…it's…it’s not safe here...ooh...ooh, Minnie.”

“Just another minute, baby,” Changmin husked deeply as he licked at the pulse beating wildly at the base of Yunho's throat. He breathed in the fresh, clean scent of Yunho and felt Yunho shiver against him in pleasure. He then drew back and stared heatedly at Yunho. Both men were beautifully flushed and panting heavily from the heat of their passion for each other. "I want you," Changmin whispered huskily, his gaze hazy with desire.

"I want you too, but not here. It's not safe here. Anyone could come along and find us here steaming up the windows of your car," Yunho whispered back thickly as his fingers played with the soft locks of Changmin's hair. The tinted windows of Changmin's Ferrari were indeed beginning to fog up from the heat of their passion for each other.

“Aww, where's your sense of adventure, Yundol? Don't you like to live dangerously sometimes?" Changmin teased, smiling rakishly at Yunho before sliding his hands around the front of Yunho and caressing Yunho's shirt-clad chest with hands that were warm with desire; his fingers finding Yunho's nipples and tugging on them gently through the fabric of Yunho's dress shirt.

Yunho moaned and hid his face in the crook of Changmin's neck; his body beginning to burn with need as his cock swelled, hardened and pressed against the fly of his dress slacks. Changmin felt Yunho's hardened length against his thigh and shifted Yunho so that the older man's cock pressed intimately against his own stiff, throbbing cock. Sliding his hands down Yunho's sides, he gripped Yunho's hips and began rocking Yunho back and forth on his lap; their cocks rubbing against other; the fabric of their dress slacks and their boxer-briefs creating a tantalizing friction between them.

Changmin rested his head back against the headrest and stared up at Yunho with eyes feverish with love and desire as he continued rocking Yunho against him. Yunho lifted his right hand and caressed the fullness of Changmin's wide lips with his fingertips and felt Changmin shiver at his touch. “Angel, I want nothing more than to make love with you right here, right now...but we can't. It's too dangerous here. Someone could catch us. Let's go home and...aah...aah…aah, angel please...please...aah angel please..." Yunho shuddered as his cock throbbed against Changmin's cock.

Changmin continued rocking Yunho against him; Changmin's gaze narrowed and glowing with need as he whispered, "I wanna lose myself in you, baby. I wanna lose myself so deeply inside of you that I won't know where I end and you begin. I wanna take you so badly that I ache. I wanna solidify our commitment to each other in the most intimate way possible."

“I want that too,” Yunho muttered back thickly. “But not here...not out in the open in the pouring rain. The paparazzi or sasaeng fans could come upon us and expose our relationship. We can't let that happen. We've worked so hard to keep our true feelings a secret from the world; let's not risk being discovered. Let's go home and make love there."

The rain started pouring down heavily again. Changmin pressed Yunho closer against him and continued rocking Yunho's hips against his own as he whispered throatily, "It's raining hard again. We're stuck here until it lets up again." He grinned rakishly when Yunho gasped softly in pleasure. "Let's enjoy our time alone together trapped in my car. No one's going to come across us. No one in their right mind would be out in this rain right now. We're crazy for being out in it."

"It wasn't raining when we went to dinner," Yunho contradicted breathlessly as he rested his head against Changmin's shoulder and closed his eyes as his body and Changmin's body continued to rock against each other sensuously.

Changmin kissed Yunho's forehead as he whispered thickly, "I know, sweetheart. So let's enjoy this time alone together. Let me pleasure you, baby. Relax and let me pleasure you." Changmin cupped Yunho's firm ass and rocked Yunho more intimately against him; the heat of Changmin's hands penetrating the fabric of Yunho's dress slacks and seeping into his skin to send tingles of pleasure up and down Yunho's spine...up and down Yunho's cock.

Changmin was on fire he was so turned on by the beautiful soul in his arms. He kissed Yunho's forehead again; then he buried his face in the thick softness of Yunho's black hair and closed his eyes as he concentrated on giving himself and Yunho the pleasurable release they both desired...their bodies rocking together in unison as tiny moans of need spilled from their lips.

Outside the rain continued to fall heavily, obscuring Changmin's dark red Ferrari from view.

 

~*~

 

"...Take it from me  
It's a lesson to be learned  
Even the good guys get burned  
Take it from me  
See I would give you love  
The kind of love that you’ve only dreamed of  
So if you want to take a chance with me ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
If you baby take a chance with me  
I’ll be everything you need  
Because it’s our destiny  
Baby you're not the only one  
You don't have to be afraid to fall in love  
And I know that you've hurt in the past  
But if you want it, here's my heart  
No strings attached…”

 

Sounding beautifully as he sang along to an old American hit from the once successful, now disbanded pop group called 'NSYNC, Kim Hyung Jun was having a ball as he danced around in the passenger's seat of his boyfriend's black Lamborghini; each English word sung perfectly because Hyung Jun spoke English just as fluently as he spoke Korean and Japanese. He clapped his hands and snapped his fingers to the beat of the song; the platinum gold band of his commitment ring glimmering from the street lights outside that poured through the tinted windows into the Italian sports car.

Kim Hyun Joong shook his head and smiled at how happy his boyfriend was tonight as he drove them back home from an evening of dinner and a movie. It had been three months since they'd last shared any time alone together because of their busy schedules as solo artists. Their group SS501 was still together but on hiatus right now because of Kim Kyu Jong being in the military serving his mandatory two years' of service. Heo Young Saeng and Park Jung Min were off doing their solo activities too, but all five members were going to meet up in December and spend most of the Holiday Season together - Kyu Jong would be on break from the military during that time. "I've forgotten what a huge fan you are of *NSYNC," Hyun Joong said, still grinning as he glanced at Hyung Jun before focusing his attention back on his driving. The roads were slick from the rain but not dangerously so. The rain had let up a lot and was barely coming down now as the windshield wipers cleared the rain from the front windshield to allow Hyun Joong to see more clearly. "Personally, I prefer the Backstreet Boys. *I Want It That Way* is my all-time favorite song by them."

"Yeah, that is a good song. Love how you sing it when we go karaoking together," Hyung Jun said as he turned the CD player off and focused his entire attention on Hyun Joong. "Thanks for dinner and a movie tonight. I had a great time," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome. I had a great time too," Hyun Joong said just as sincerely. As he gripped the steering wheel, the street lights outside glinted off of his platinum gold commitment ring, causing the ring to glow as brightly as Hyung Jun's ring glowed. Hyun Joong had gotten the rings for the both of them on Hyung Jun's birthday last year. The rings never left their fingers except when they were working so as to protect their relationship and keep it a secret from the world. "When are you and Min leaving for Singapore for your joint fan-meeting tour?" he asked as he continued driving down the road at a safe and comfortable rate of speed.

"Next Monday. We'll be gone for seven days. Minnie's excited to do a fan-meeting tour with me again. It'll be like old times with him again," Hyung Jun answered.

Hyun Joong heard something in his boyfriend's voice and asked in concern, "Aren't you excited about doing a fan-meeting tour with Min again?"

"Yeah, I am. I love doing fan-meetings with him. And the fans will get to see their beloved *Tom & Jerry* again," Hyung Jun said a bit softly.

"But...?" Hyun Joong asked, letting his question hang in the air.

"But..." Hyung Jun sighed deeply and said as he looked at Hyun Joong, "I miss all five of us doing fan-meetings together. It's not the same when we do those fan-meetings alone or with two or three of us together. I miss sharing the stage with Minnie, Seangie and Kyu. I miss...sharing the stage with you," Hyung Jun admitted quietly.

Hyun Joong felt his heart tug at Hyung Jun's soulful words. "I miss it too, baby-love," Hyun Joong admitted softly. "But we'll all be back together on-stage again when Kyu finishes his enlistment in two years."

"And then you and Saengie will be enlisting together after that. I won't see either of you for two years. SS501 would be on hiatus again," Hyung Jun said a bit sadly.

"And then when Saengie and I return, we'll all be together again as a group for a little while, then you and Min will enlist together and be gone for two years," Hyun Joong said, sounding a bit sad too.

Hyung Jun bit his lower lip as he muttered, "I hate how so little time we all have together nowadays. I miss all of us being together. And...I miss being with you. I miss that...so much."

Hyun Joong reached across the seat with his right hand and took hold of Hyung Jun's left hand. Squeezing it and lacing their fingers together, he raised Hyung Jun's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I know, baby-love. I miss you very much too. And I miss our friends too. But it won't always be like this. We'll all have our time together as SS501 again. We won't do like *NSYNC did and disband without ever admitting to disbanding. Our fans and each other deserve better than that."

"Yeah...right," Hyung Jun agreed a bit breathlessly as Hyun Joong kissed the back of his hand again; the feel of Hyun Joong's soft lips against the skin of his hand causing tingly heat to spread up his arm and down into his chest and then throughout his entire body.

Hyun Joong sensed his lover's reaction to the kisses to the back of Hyung Jun's hand and parted his lips to lick at Hyung Jun's knuckles before sucking on them gently. He kept his gaze on the road as the rainfall picked up again, the succulent taste of Hyung Jun's sweet skin tantalizing his taste buds.

Hyung Jun moaned softly at the feel of Hyun Joong licking and sucking at his knuckles. His mind conjured up an image of Hyun Joong licking and sucking his cock and he moaned again deep in his throat. He blushed embarrassedly when Hyun Joong turned his head to glance at him; Hyun Joong taking his eyes off the road for just a second.

The rain was coming down heavily now, obscuring the road...

...and the dark red Ferrari parked on the side of the road but not entirely out of the road.

Hyun Joong smiled that sexy smile of his at Hyung Jun and sucked on Hyung Jun's knuckles again. He felt Hyung Jun shiver in pleasure. He couldn't wait to get home and make hot, passionate love to his Junnie.

He returned his gaze to the road then slammed on the brakes hard just as the back end of a dark red car came into view! His eyes widened in shock as Hyung Jun screamed in horror, "HYUN, LOOK OUT!!!"

 

~*~

 

Inside the dark red Ferrari, Yunho gripped Changmin's shoulders hard as they dry-humped each other; their bodies rocking together more forcefully now as the tension within them coiled tighter and tighter; their cocks throbbing against each other and against the fly of their dress slacks.

Changmin ran his hands up and down Yunho's shirt-clad back; causing Yunho's leather jacket to billow outward as Changmin nuzzled Yunho's neck and sucked on the sensitive flesh just below Yunho's left ear. "Ooohhh...Minnie...Minnie..." Yunho moaned as he lost himself in the heat of their passion; his eyes closing as he cupped the back of Changmin's head and scrunched at Changmin's hair with his fingers. He was too lost in the heat of their passion to deny Changmin anything right now; thoughts of driving home and finishing their lovemaking there completely forgotten for the moment.

"I'm close...I'm close. Aaahhh, Yunnie...I'm so close," Changmin gasped as he drew back to capture Yunho's lips in a searing kiss.

"Come with me, angel. Come with me...come with me..." Yunho moaned into Changmin's mouth as he responded wildly to Changmin's kiss.

Their bodies continued to rock together for a few seconds more then they both stiffened as the coil of tension within them tightened almost unbearably, then snapped. They both cried out in pleasure as their bodies shook and their cocks pulsated as waves of euphoric release washed over them; the dampness of their cum staining the front of their slacks as they came long and hard against each other; their mouths swallowing up their cries of joy as their hands gripped each other tightly, hanging on for dear life.

"Oooh! Oooh, Minnie…Minnie! I love you! I love you!"

"Aaah, Yunnie...Yunnie! Love you! Love you too...aaah!"

Yunho collapsed against Changmin; both of them exhausted and panting heavily. They had no energy to move as they rested against each other, savoring the tingly aftershocks of their lovemaking.

And then it happened. Something hard hit Changmin's car from behind, causing the Ferrari to move and spin out of control. Changmin instinctively tightened his arms around Yunho to safeguard him as they both screamed in alarm; then Changmin felt Yunho being snatched from his embrace as Yunho was ejected through the front windshield. "YUNHO!!!" Changmin cried out as he watched his boyfriend disappear through the front windshield; shards of glass and rain falling down upon Changmin. Then Changmin blacked out as his head hit the steering wheel with tremendous force. Yunho hit the wet ground with a sickening thud, blood pouring out of his mouth and from a deep gash in his forehead; his body twisted at an awkward angle. He shuddered once then went very still as he lost consciousness.

 

~*~

 

Hyun Joong came to first as he lifted his head from where it hit the steering wheel; the air bag having deployed and covering him with the stuff that was inside air bags. He moaned as his head throbbed with pain. He touched his forehead with his fingers and felt dampness. He pulled his fingers back and saw blood covering them. He had a nasty gash above his left eye.

He rested his head back against the headrest and breathed deeply. He was dizzy, disoriented. He couldn't remember where he was or why he was out in the rain. Then he heard a pain-filled moan beside him and looked around to find Hyung Jun slummed overtop of an air bag; a nasty bruise forming on his left temple and blood oozing from a split in his lower lip. He was covered with the stuff from inside the air bag. "Hyung Jun," Hyun Joong called out softly as he reached over and touched Hyung Jun's cheek. He patted the cheek a few times and watched as Hyung Jun opened his eyes and groan in discomfort. "Are you okay?" Hyun Joong asked calmly even though he was shaking on the inside. But he knew he had to stay calm so as not to alarm Hyung Jun.

Hyung Jun assessed himself. "My head...and my lip hurt... but I'm okay otherwise," he said softly. Then he gasped in alarm at the blood oozing from the gash above Hyun Joong's left eye. "Oh my God, Hyun! You're hurt!" He started to reach up to wipe the blood away but stopped when a wave of dizziness hit him. He lowered his hand and groaned as he closed his eyes. He rested his head against the deployed air bag and sighed deeply. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest near his rib cage.

"Ssshhh, rest. I'm okay. I'm going to call for help." Hyun Joong pulled his cell phone from his jacket and started dialing 911.

Hyung Jun lifted his head again and stared out of the shattered front windshield. It was raining but not very hard. He noticed that the front end of Hyun Joong's Lamborghini was caved in. "Did we run into a tree?" he asked Hyun Joong.

"Not sure," Hyun Joong muttered back as he waited for 911 to answer his call. "Hello? Aah, yes, my name is Kim Hyun Joong. I've been in an accident..."

As Hyun Joong informed the 911 operator of what had happened, Hyung Jun stared blearily out of the shattered front windshield. He didn't see a tree in sight, but that didn't mean anything. Then he heard what sounded like screaming and looked beyond where Hyun Joong's car was at up the wet road to what looked like another dark car crossing the road sideways with dents and gashes covering it. Hyung Jun gasped in shock. They hit a car! Was anybody in the car? Was anyone hurt?

He then heard the faint screaming again and knew that someone from the other car was hurt. Urging his body to move, he struggled with unfastening his seatbelt, then he struggled to get the passenger door open, then he climbed out. He heard Hyun Joong call after him to stay put but he ignored Hyun Joong as he went in search for the cry for help. He staggered down the wet road, the rain drenching him. He wiped the sleeve of his leather jacket against his bleeding bottom lip and hissed in pain. He fought against the dizziness and fatigue trying to overtake him. He reached the other car and winced at how damaged it looked. He went up to the driver side window and peeked inside. He gasped in alarm when he spotted a man trapped within the wreckage of the car. "Sir? Sir, are you all right?" The man snapped his head around and Hyung Jun gasped in shock as recognition dawned on him. "Shim Changmin?" he questioned.

"My friend got thrown from the car! He went through the windshield! He's lying on the road somewhere! Help him, please!" Changmin cried out; his gaze wrought with panic and fear as he looked at Hyung Jun. 

It was clearly obvious to Hyung Jun that Changmin didn't recognize him. He noticed the ugly bruise forming on Changmin's forehead and became deeply concerned when he noticed that Changmin was trapped inside the car; the front end of the dark red Ferrari smashed up. "Changmin, help is on the way. Let me help get you out of this car," he said as he started to pry the driver's door open.

"No!" Changmin cried out. "I'm okay! Just...just go see about my friend! He was ejected from the car!"

"Your friend was ejected from the..." Hyung Jun's voice trailed off as he noticed the shattered front windshield...then realized that Changmin's friend was...Jung Yunho! It had to be Jung Yunho because Changmin hardly went anywhere without Jung Yunho! "I'll find him, Changmin, just hold on. Help is coming," Hyung Jun reassured.

Changmin sighed deeply in relief. "Thank you...thank you. His name is Yunho. Please find him. He might be hurt bad," he whimpered as tears began coursing down his cheeks.

"I'll take care of him, Changmin. You just rest. Help is on the way," Hyung Jun promised; then he hurried off to go find Yunho.

Changmin leaned his head back against the head rest and squeezed his eyes shut as pain and fear waged a war within his battered body. "Yunho...baby...hang on. Help is coming...help is coming," he whimpered distraughtly.

Hyung Jun looked around for several seconds before he found a motionless body lying in the center of the wet road. He hurried over to the body and knelt down beside it. He immediately recognized that it was Jung Yunho. He noticed the blood oozing from the gash in Yunho's forehead and the blood seeping from Yunho's mouth, and noticed the awkward angle Yunho was lying in. Yunho was on his stomach with his waist twisted and his legs disjointed. He reached underneath Yunho's wet hair and felt Yunho's neck for a pulse. He found one, but it was weak. Very weak. He thought about moving Yunho but then remembered hearing something about not moving an injured person if it looked like they might have skelatoral damage. He decided against moving Yunho and sat down on the wet road beside Yunho. He then brushed some of the dirt from the road and shards of glass from Yunho's hair and face and said calmly, "Yunho-hyung, this is Kim Hyung Jun. Changmin sent me to find you. Help is on the way so hang on. Help will be here soon." He heard a gurgling sound come from Yunho's mouth then heard Yunho speaking something weakly. He put his ear close to Yunho's mouth and listened carefully.

"Minnie...Minnie...Minnie..." Yunho chanted over and over again weakly.

At first, Hyung Jun was taken aback by the nickname Yunho uttered, for Hyung Jun called Park Jung Min *Minnie*. Then he realized that was the nickname Yunho had for Changmin. Though Hyung Jun didn't know Yunho and Changmin very well he did know that the two TVXQ band mates were extremely close friends - thus the reason why Yunho called Changmin by a nickname. However, what Yunho muttered next made Hyung Jun see that nickname in a whole new light.

"Minnie...Minnie...I love you...I love you...angel...I love you..."

'They are more than just best friends,' Hyung Jun thought; then he noticed the shiny new commitment ring on Yunho's left ring finger. 'They're lovers,' he thought in mild surprise. 'Well that explains why you never see one without the other.'

He heard the sounds of sirens off in the distance. Help was coming. Figuring that Yunho and Changmin were keeping their romance a secret just like how he and Hyun Joong were keeping their romance a secret, Hyung Jun lifted Yunho's left hand and carefully pulled the commitment ring off of it. Yunho stirred, an agonized moan escaping his lips. "Ssshhh, it's okay, Yunho-hyung. I'm just gonna keep your ring for you until it's safe to return it to you. I doubt you want anyone knowing that you and Changmin are a couple." He stuffed the ring into the pocket of his leather jacket, then he took off his own ring and stuffed it into the pocket as well. Then he fought the urge to close his eyes and fall asleep. His head hurt and his lower lip hurt. Actually, his entire body hurt, especially the right side of his chest near his rib cage. What he wouldn't give to stretch out on the damp road and just rest for a few moments, but he knew that could be dangerous. He didn't know how severe the bruise on his left temple was. 'What if I have that *talk and die* thingy?' he thought fearfully. *Talk and die* was a dangerous and often fatal condition that sometimes occured when someone suffers a head injury. The person would seem all right at first after hitting their head on something, then blood would begin to swell in the brain cavity, thus causing severe headaches and nausea before the bleeding in the brain would become too much and thus cause the person to have a stroke and die. Hyung Jun had heard something about a famous American theatre actress who had died from *talk and die* after suffering a head injury while learning how to ski a few years ago. He didn't want that happening to him; was scared to death that it would happen to him. So he stayed awake and kept watch over the mostly unconscious Yunho.

Meanwhile back at Changmin's mangled Ferrari, Hyun Joong was trying his best to keep a distraught Changmin calm. "I have to find my boyfriend!" Changmin sobbed as he tried to move within the confines of the crumbled up car but couldn't move because of the air bag trapping him in his seat and the mangled dashboard trapping his legs within the car. He was too distraught to realize what he had just referred to Yunho as.

"Ssshhh, Changmin, calm down. My boyfriend went to find your boyfriend. I'm sure Junnie will find him," Hyun Joong soothed. He purposefully referred to Hyung Jun as his boyfriend in an attempt to show Changmin that he could be trusted with Changmin and Yunho's secret. He wasn't the least bit surprised to learn that the TVXQ band mates were romantically involved. It definitely explained why the two band mates still lived together and had been living together since their trainee days back when they were teenagers. It also gave credence to Kim Jaejoong's long-held suspicion that Jaejoong's ex-band mates were now more than best friends, that Jaejoong's first love Yunho had finally moved on to find love and happiness with someone else. Hyun Joong was lifelong best friends with Jaejoong and knew all about Jaejoong's former romance with Yunho (however, Yunho didn't know that Hyun Joong knew about the romance). Hyun Joong fought the urge to close his eyes as weariness warred with his battered body. He felt achy and dizzy but knew he had to keep his wits about him so that he could tell the paramedics what happened when they arrived. He could hear their sirens in the distance drawing closer and closer to where he and the others were. 'Jae is going to kill me when he finds out I hurt Yunho and Changmin,' he thought worriedly. Though Jaejoong was apart of the band JYJ with Park Yoochun and Kim Junsu, Jaejoong still cared very deeply for Yunho and Changmin. Yoochun and Junsu still cared very deeply for Yunho and Changmin too. The three JYJ band mates took it to heart when someone or something hurt Yunho and Changmin. Hyun Joong knew they would be very upset with him for hurting Yunho and Changmin. 'I didn't mean to hurt them,' Hyun Joong thought remorsefully as he tried his best to keep Changmin calm. 'Dear God, I didn't mean to hurt them. It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt them.'

It took Changmin about five minutes to realize who he was talking to. "You're...you're Jae's best friend from...from childhood. Kim...Hyun...Joong...of...SS...501," he murmured finally; his voice sounding raw from screaming and slurred from crying.

"Yep, that's me," Hyun Joong said with a tender smile. "And you are Shim Changmin of TVXQ."

"Yeah...that's me," Changmin said a bit weakly. He closed his eyes briefly and licked at his dry lips. When he looked at Hyun Joong again, his gaze was clouded with pain. "Jae used to tell Yunho and me that...you can be trusted," he said softly.

"Yes, I can be trusted," Hyun Joong said.

"Then...I can trust you with this," Changmin whispered. His gaze held Hyun Joong's gaze. "Hyun Joong-hyung...Yunho means everything to me. I can't lose him. Please...find out if your boyfriend has found him. I can't lose him...I can't." Tears spilled from Changmin's eyes as he began weeping again.

Hyun Joong stroked Changmin's hair soothingly as he pulled out his cell phone again and dialed Hyung Jun's number. When Hyung Jun answered, Hyun Joong asked, "Have you found Yunho?"

"Yeah, but he's pretty banged up and his pulse is weak. It doesn't look good," Hyung Jun reported wearily.

"Try to keep him immobile and comfortable. Help should be here soon," Hyun Joong said to Hyung Jun; then he whispered to Changmin, "Hyung Jun's found Yunho."

"Is he alive?" Changmin asked worriedly.

"Yes, he's alive, but he's injured. Help will be here soon to help him and you," Hyun Joong soothed.

Changmin nodded his head and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as pain ripped through his legs. When he opened his eyes again, he whispered to Hyun Joong, "Tell...tell Hyung Jun-hyung to tell Yunho...I love him."

"Okay," Hyun Joong said gently; then he told Hyung Jun, "Changmin wants you tell Yunho that he loves him."

"I'll tell him. Tell Changmin that Yunho-hyung has said several times that he loves Changmin very, very much," Hyung Jun said.

Hyun Joong whispered to Changmin, "Hyung Jun said that Yuhno has said several times that he loves you very, very much."

Changmin managed to smile slightly in spite of the pain he was in. "My honey bunny," he murmured softly; then he grimaced as pain shot through his legs again. "Where's the paramedics? What's taking them so long to get here?" he asked agitatedly.

"They're on their way," Hyun Joong soothed then he turned away from Changmin and whispered rawly into his cell phone, "I did this, Junnie. I hit their car and sent it spiraling down the road. They're hurt because of me."

"Hyun, it was an accident. The rain was falling really hard and it was difficult to see. You didn't hit them on purpose. It was an accident," Hyung Jun soothed; then the sound of the paramedics arriving drowned out everything for a moment.

"The paramedics are here. I'll see you it a few minutes. I love you," Hyun Joong whispered softly to his boyfriend.

"I love you too. Remember to take your ring off, and take off Changmin's too. I took mine and Yunho-hyung's off and stuffed them in a pocket in my jacket," Hyung Jun said.

"Okay, I'll do that," Hyun Joong said; then he ended the call and took his own commitment ring off and stuffed it in a pocket in his leather jacket before turning back to Changmin and saying softly, "The paramedics are here. Give me your ring so that I can hide it in my jacket. Hyung Jun has Yunho's ring."

Changmin looked puzzled for a moment. "I...I just gave that ring...to Yunho. No. I don't want to give you my ring."

"Changmin, I just want to hide it so that no one outside of you, me, Yunho and Junnie find out about the rings and about your romantic relationship with Yunho. I've hidden my ring and Junnie's hidden his and Yunho's. I just want to safeguard your relationship with Yunho," Hyun Joong explained gently.

Changmin shook his head wildly. "No! It's the only thing I have left of him! Don't take it from me! Please don't take it from me! It's all I have left of him!" he pleaded rawly.

Hyun Joong realized that Changmin was thinking Yunho was dead; which told Hyun Joong that Changmin was becoming delirious. Hearing the paramedics park their ambulances, Hyun Joong knew he had to act fast before the paramedics came over and started administrating to Changmin. Reaching for Changmin's left hand he pulled the ring off of Changmin's ring finger and quickly stuffed the ring inside the same pocket he had stuffed his own ring into.

Changmin immediately started crying as he reached out desperately for the only thing he believed he had left of Yunho. "No! No! Give it back! Give it back!"

Hyun Joong held Changmin's head still and captured Changmin's panicked gaze as he said firmly, "Changmin, Yunho is alive! Hyung Jun is with him! The paramedics are here to help you and Yunho! Don't worry! You and Yunho are going to be fine! I promise, you and Yunho are going to be fine!"

For a long moment Changmin stared blankly at Hyun Joong; then he closed his eyes and nodded his head. He then settled down and whispered softly, "Thank you...Hyun Joong-hyung. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hyun Joong whispered back softly; but deep inside his gut twisted in guilt as he thought remorsefully, 'It's my fault this happened to you and Yunho. I didn't see you pulled off to the side of the road because...I wasn't paying attention to my driving. It's my fault you two are hurt...my fault that Junnie and I are hurt. Oh, God, I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry!' He squeezed his eyes shut and was about to let himself cry when the paramedics came up to him and started administrating to him and Changmin. Hyun Joong choked back his tears and began answering the questions that the paramedics asked him. Meanwhile, another set of paramedics hurried down the road to tend to Hyung Jun and Yunho.

 

Meanwhile further up the road, a white Porche rolled to a stop. Inside the German-made sports car, SHINee's Choi Minho and Lee Taemin stared in shock at the carnage before them. "Looks like a horrible accident happened. The paramedics are there," Minho said to Taemin.

"It was raining really hard a few minutes ago. Thank God we pulled off to the side of the road and waited for the rain to subside. That could've been us in that accident," Taemin said, then his dark brown eyes widened in horror as he peered ahead of them and gasped, "Minho, that's Changmin-hyung's car! Changmin-hyung and Yunho-hyung have been in an accident!"

Minho's eyes widened in horror as he recognized Changmin's smashed up car. "Oh, my God!" he exclaimed. Then both he and Taemin climbed out of their car and ran to the site of the accident.

When they reached the accident, they were immediately blocked from advancing further by two firemen who had came along with the paramedics. "Gentlemen, you cannot proceed any further!" one if the firemen informed firmly.

"Sir, they are our friends! Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin! Are they okay?!" both Minho and Taemin asked in panicky voices.

"Mr. Jung and Mr. Shim are being attended to. They will be taken to Seoul University Hospital should you wish to meet them there," the other fireman said.

"What happened?" Minho asked as both he and Taemin stared in horror at the accident scene. They both noticed another damaged car at the scene.

"It appears the driver of the Lamborghini struck Mr. Shim's Ferrari from behind. The road is very slick, so the crash is probably an accident. The driver of the Lamborghini is not under the influence of anything illegal," the first fireman said. "The police are on their way to conduct an interview with the driver of the Lamborghini."

"Who is the driver of the Lamborghini? Do you know who he is?" Minho asked.

"His name is Kim Hyun Joong," the first fireman said.

Both Minho and Taemin stared in shock at the SS501 leader as both Kim Hyun Joong and band mate Kim Hyung Jun were tended to by paramedics. "My God," Minho whispered in shock to Taemin. "That's Hyun Joong-hyung and Hyung Jun-hyung of SS501. They hit Yunho-hyung and Changmin-hyung." Minho waited until the firemen weren't focused on them anymore and asked Taemin tensely, "Isn't Hyun Joong-hyung best friends with that bastard who broke Yunho-hyung's heart - Kim Jaejoong-hyung?"

"Yeah. What's that got to do with anything?" Taemin asked, looking at his boyfriend in confusion.

Minho's ebony gaze was hard like granite rock as he hissed, "He probably hates Yunho-hyung for continuing with TVXQ and probably got revenge for Jaejoong-hyung by running Yunho-hyung and Changmin off the road!"

"What?!" Taemin looked at Minho like Minho had lost his mind, then Taemin looked at the SS501 members again and noticed how upset both men were; noticing how Kim Hyung Jun tried to comfort a weeping Kim Hyun Joong before Hyung Jun gripped his right side and gasped for breath; Hyun Joong's weeping turning hysterical as Hyung Jun's eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed; Hyun Joong catching Hyung Jun and keeping the younger man from falling to the ground. Hyun Joong cried out for help and several paramedics rushed over to administer to the unconscious Hyung Jun. "Does that look like someone who would purposefully harm Yunho-hyung and Changmin-hyung?" Taemin asked Minho curtly.

Minho had to admit to himself that Hyun Joong-hyung didn't look like he had hit Yunho-hyung and Changmin on purpose as Hyun Joong-hyung tearfully begged the paramedics to save Hyung Jun-hyung. Then Minho noticed two stretchers being pushed over to two ambulances, and both he and Taemin took off after the stretchers before anyone could stop them.

They reached the stretchers just before they were loaded into the ambulances. Yunho was unconscious, unaware of Minho and Taemin's presence. They both stared teary-eyed at Yunho before turning their attention to Changmin who was reaching out his hand towards them and sobbing, "Minho! Taemin! Yunho's hurt really bad!" They went to Changmin; Minho grasping Changmin's hand and holding it tightly as Taemin stroked Changmin's hair soothingly. "I can't lose Yunho! I can't!" Changmin gasped rawly and weakly to his friends.

"You won't lose him, Minnie," Minho reassured as he squeezed Changmin's hand tightly. "How are you feeling? What happened?"

"My...my legs hurt. My head hurts. We were pulled off on the side of the road because it was raining so hard. Kim Hyun Joong-hyung hit us by accident. He didn't see us. He didn't mean to hit us," Changmin explained. Then he started crying as he whimpered, "Yunho was in my arms when...Hyun Joong-hyung slammed into us by accident. It was raining really hard and the road was slick. Yunho was ejected from my car through the front windshield. He was snatched from my arms! I couldn't hold on to him! Kim Hyung Jun found him lying in the middle of the road! He was bleeding from his mouth! Hyung Jun said it looks bad! Yunho is hurt bad!"

"Oh, God," Taemin whispered as he continued stroking Changmin's hair as he realized just how bad off Yunho-hyung was and how Kim Hyung Jun-hyung might had risked his own life to find Yunho-hyung and take care of Yunho-hyung because now Hyung Jun-hyung was unconscious and Kim Hyun Joong-hyung was sobbing uncontrollably as the paramedics put Hyung Jun on a stretcher. Bending down, Taemin kissed Changmin gently on the forehead and whispered, "Everything's going to be all right, Minnie. Believe in that. I love you." Then he caught Minho's gaze before stepping away to over to where Hyun Joong-hyung was.

Minho watched his boyfriend leave and knew immediately where Taemin was going. Minho smiled slightly. Leave it to the youngest member of SHINee to be conscious of another's grief and wanting to give comfort to that person. Leave it to Taemin to trust Minho to comfort Changmin for the both of them. Returning his focus to Changmin, Minho whispered as tears spilled down his face, "Minnie, you and Yunho are going to be fine. Don't worry about anything but getting better. And you won't lose Yunho. He loves you too much to leave you. And you love him too much to leave him."

"I can't lose him, Minho...I can't," Changmin whimpered weakly as tears streamed down his face.

Minho leaned forward and kissed Changmin's forehead gently. "You won't lose him, my dear friend. You won't lose him," Minho promised again reassuringly.

Meanwhile, Taemin approached a weeping Kim Hyun Joong and said hesitantly, "Kim Hyun Joong-hyung? Is there anything I can do to help you? Like maybe call your band mates? Heo Young Saeng-hyung, Kim Kyu Jong-hyung and Park Jung Min-hyung?"

Hyun Joong whirled around to find the youngest member of SHINee standing before him; the young man wringing his hands nervously as he stared worriedly at Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong swallowed hard and whispered, "Kyu Jong's in the military so...it would be hard to contact him. I've already called Young Saeng. He'll call Jung Min. But thank you."

"You're welcomd. Is there anything I can do for you?" Taemin asked softly.

Hyun Joong's gaze hardened with guilt. "I'm at fault for the accident. I hurt your friends Yunho and Changmin. Why would you want to help me?" he asked gruffly.

"Changminnie said it was an accident, and one of the firemen said it was an accident too. They both said you are not responsible for the accident. Plus...your band mate was hurt too. You must be so upset. If you need anything, just let Minho and me know. I'm sorry this happened," Taemin said sincerely.

Hyun Joong could see the sincerity of Taemin's words in Taemin's gaze. "Thank you," Hyun Joong said graciously. Then he reached into one of the pockets of his leather jacket and handed Taemin two platnimun gold rings. "These belong to Yunho and Changmin. I was safekeeping them so that no one would discover the true nature of their relationship. Keep them for them. And please don't tell anyone about them," Hyun Joong implored.

"Minho and I are fully aware of their relationship. I will safeguard these rings and not tell anyone other than Minho about them. Thank you for protecting their relationship. They've been through so much these last few years. They love each other very much," Taemin said as he pocketed the rings in his own leather jacket. He then said firmly to Hyun Joong, "Yunho and Changmin do not want JYJ finding out about the true nature of their relationship. I've heard you are lifelong best friends with Kim Jaejoong-hyung. Please do not tell him or his band mates."

"I won't," Hyun Joong promised. Then he looked over at his own boyfriend as the paramedics loaded Hyung Jun into the ambulance, and his eyes teared up again as fear and worry surged through him. "I have to go. Hyung Jun needs me." He looked at Taemin again and said sadly, "I'm sorry I hurt your friends. I didn't mean to."

"It was an accident. Don't blame yourself for it. I don't blame you for it. It could've happened to anyone." Taemin smiled reassuringly at the SS01 leader.

"I pray that your friends will be okay," Hyun Joong said worriedly.

"Thank you. And I pray that you and Hyung Jun-hyung will be okay. Take care, Hyun Joong-hyung," Taemin said sincerely.

Hyun Joong nodded mutely; then he hurried over to the ambulance Hyung Jun had been loaded into and climbed into it. Taemin stared worriedly after Hyun Joong for a long moment, then he hurried back over to Minho who was trying his best to calm a frantic Changmin down.

Inside one of the ambulances, Hyun Joong took hold of Hyung Jun's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Don't leave me, Junnie," he pleaded rawly to his unconscious love. "Please don't leave me. I don't want to live without you. Don't make me live without you. I love you. I love you sooo much."

Deep within his unconscious state, Hyung Jun heard Hyun Joong's plea and thought, 'I won't leave you, sweetheart. I promise I won't leave you and make you live on without me. I promise, my love. I promise."

The ambulances left the accident scene a few minutes later and headed for Seoul University Hospital. Minho and Taemin followed the ambulances, both of them deeply worried about their friends Yunho and Changmin, and deeply concerned about Kim Hyun Joong and Kim Hyung Jun. "Hyun Joong-hyung gave me Yunho and Changmin's rings to safeguard. He was going to safeguard them so that no one would discover the true nature of Yunho and Changmin's relationship. Hyun Joong-hyung promised that he wouldn't tell JYJ about Yunho and Changmin's relationship. I believe him."

Minho felt tears sting his eyes as he kept his eyes on the road and said, "Green Peas are always talking about what a kind, upstanding man Kim Hyun Joong is. I guess he is everything they say about him and more. I hope the police don't charge him with the accident. It's obvious he's not at fault, that the heavy rain caused the accident."

"I hope the police don't charge him either. He didn't mean for it to happen. And I hope his band mate will be okay. I think they're more than just band mates," Taemin said worriedly.

"Yeah, I've heard a few fan rumors that they may be more than friends. We'll have to safeguard their relationship if that's true; especially since Hyun Joong-hyung was so willing to safeguard Yunho and Changmin's relationship," Minho said.

"I'm cool with that," Taemin said. Then he reached over and squeezed Minho's knee. His gaze was soulful as he looked at Minho. "Min-Min...I love you," he said softly, his voice thick with emotion. He felt the sudden need to tell Minho that.

Minho smiled slightly as he kept his eyes on the road. They had only just started dating a month ago so their romance was still fresh and new and deepening more each day. "I love you too, Tae-Tae. More than anything...I love you too."

Taemin smiled softly at Minho's heartfelt admission. He squeezed Minho's knee again as they continued their trek to Seoul Univeristy Hospital.

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


End file.
